


Spice Boys

by shniam, shnixangel



Series: This Is Us [5]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: Nick’s door was suddenly yanked open and AJ’s jaw hit the floor.  “Fuck me.” He breathed, taking in the sight of Nick dressed as Baby Spice.  His eyes travelled down Nick’s body as the younger blond put his hands on his hips and pouted.  “Like what you see?” Nick grinned.“How the fuck are you going to walk in those?” AJ asked, seeing the platform boots wrapped around Nick’s toned calves.“AJ.  My eyes are up here.” Nick tutted, smirking as AJ looked quickly back up at him.  “You look fucking hilarious.” He laughed.AJ glowered at him.  “I don’t know who I pissed off that they made me Scary Spice, but who the hell did you blow to be Baby Spice?”





	Spice Boys

As AJ banged on Nick’s door, he glanced down the corridor at Kevin who was whirring his hands around in “hurry up” motions. 

“I’m doing my best, Posh!” AJ laughed as Kevin stuck his middle finger up at him. “Well, that’s not very classy, is it now, Richardson!” He hollered back. “Come on Carter, hurry the fuck up before Kev has an fucking aneurysm!” He yelled at Nick’s door.

Nick’s door was suddenly yanked open and AJ’s jaw hit the floor. “Fuck me.” He breathed, taking in the sight of Nick dressed as Baby Spice. His eyes travelled down Nick’s body as the younger blond put his hands on his hips and pouted. “Like what you see?” Nick grinned.

“How the fuck are you going to walk in those?” AJ asked, seeing the platform boots wrapped around Nick’s toned calves.

“AJ. My eyes are up here.” Nick tutted, smirking as AJ looked quickly back up at him. “You look fucking hilarious.” He laughed.

AJ glowered at him. “I don’t know who I pissed off that they made me Scary Spice, but who the hell did you blow to be Baby Spice?”

“Uh uh, not sharing my wardrobe secrets!” Nick grinned, leaning forward to kiss AJ soundly. “Now, try not to check out my arse in front of everyone, would ya?!”

AJ gave Nick a slap on his behind as he gave a little wiggle to get pass him; his hand may have lingered a little longer than necessary. He may also have lifted the skirt to see what was underneath

Nick grinned at AJ over his shoulder as he walked in his ridiculously high platform boots,, ignoring Howie and Brian’s cat calls from the end of the corridor as Kevin shook his head in resignation.

“No touching until later.” Nick grinned at AJ who poked his tongue out at him in annoyance. Nick stopped, turning to AJ and whispered; “You can definitely use that on me later though.”

“Guys! Stop flirting and move it! We are late!” Kevin hollered, striding forward in his heels, looking far more comfortable in them than he has any right to be and grabbed Nick’s arm, yanking him away from AJ who looked as though he was about to drag Nick back to Nick’s room.

“Alright, keep your wig on!” Nick muttered and Kevin glares at him as Nick can hear AJ, Brian and Howie laughing and he smirked at them. “Sorry! Looking this good takes time!” He told Kevin. “You look fucking hot by the way!” He grinned lecherously and Kevin glared at him.

“Seriously, you’re gonna flirt in front of Alex? We all know what happens when that happens.” Kevin reminded him. “I didn’t bring ear plugs!”

Nick smiled sweetly as AJ caught them up. “He’s right Kev, you do - I’d do you in a heartbeat.” AJ agreed.

Kevin glared at the pair of them as they burst into peals of laughter. 

“And the heels, fuck man, when did you get so good in heels?” AJ wanted to know.

Kevin stuck his middle finger up at AJ as he smiled. “Fuck you!” Kevin laughed loudly.  
“Oi! That’s my job!” Nick cried in mock horror. “Sorry?!” He giggled as Kevin glared at him for what felt about the 50th time in just a few minutes. “TMI?”

“Yes, far too much!” Kevin laughed.

*

AJ followed Nick down the hallway, eyes taking in the way Nick was wiggling his hips purposely; his legs looked amazing, the tattoo on Nick’s leg lending a slutty vibe to the innocence that the outfit was supposed to provide. AJ couldn’t wait to get Nick back to the room.

Once on stage there wasn’t much opportunity to appreciate Nick’s outfit, on one occasion Nick lifted his skirt to reveal the tight black boxers he was wearing underneath, at which point AJ was relieved he had stripped down to the leopard print shorts and top, he didn’t think the catsuit would hide much.

Kevin on the other hand had fully embraced the Posh Spice persona and had no problem walking elegantly in the heels of his sandals, wearing a stiletto kind rather than platforms. AJ noticed Nick giving appreciative looks in Kevin’s direction and made a mental note to enquire further later on. 

***

It was nearly 5am by the time AJ and Nick made it back to their cabins. Kevin had left a little while before and AJ had watched Nick watch Kevin sashay away. 

“Man, I’m fucking wrecked.” Nick yawned. He’d changed out of the Baby Spice outfit several hours before and was just in loose shorts and a t-shirt but he loved the fact that whilst AJ had changed, he was still in leopard print.

“Probably all that drooling over Posh.” AJ murmured, making sure there was nobody else around before he pushed Nick into Nick’s cabin, catching Nick as he stumbled tiredly through the door. 

“Eh?” Nick asked, although the flush on his cheeks told AJ that Nick knew exactly what AJ meant. 

AJ shut and then locked the door, raising an eyebrow at Nick. “You couldn’t take your eyes off our Kev.”

Nick’s eyes widened a little, embarrassed that he’d been caught. “Couldn’t stop staring at you, you mean, man, that catsuit didn’t leave much to the imagination!” Nick teased, kicking off his trainers and walking to stand directly in front of AJ, grinning when AJ had to look up at him. 

“What would Baby Spice say if she knew you’d been flashing your arse around in that dress?” AJ asked, wrapping his hands around Nick’s wrists and then pinning them behind Nick’s back before turning him around and pushing him gently towards the bed. “You any idea how much of a slut you are? You have a girlfriend who has a filthy mouth, you get fucked by me fairly regularly and you drool over Kev...” he asked, pushing Nick down onto the bed on his knees, Nick’s arse firmly in the air as AJ brought the palm of his hand sharply down on Nick’s arse. 

Nick let out a surprised cry, his hands falling out in front of him so he doesn’t collapse into the bed. 

“You looked stunning out there tonight babe.” AJ said quietly, standing right behind Nick and reaching his hands around to open Nick’s shorts. “And you fucking know it, don’t you?” AJ murmured, his hand sliding around Nick’s already semi hard cock, just from one slap to his arse. 

Nick let out a low groan, he’s so tired, his legs are killing him - he seriously has no idea how Kevin makes walking in heels look so fucking easy - and he’s desperate to go to sleep, but he has learnt over the past few months, since Rochelle said, casually, that she was was happy for the two of them to sleep together, that when AJ makes it a mission to wreck him, there’s firstly, no way out of it, not that he’d want out, but secondly, and more importantly, there’s almost nowhere else in the world he’d rather be. 

“When you flashed your black boxers on stage, know what I wanted to do?” AJ asked, moving his hand slowly up and down Nick whose doing his best to buck faster into AJ’s hand. When Nick didn’t answer, the fingers on AJ’s other hand pinches the flesh of Nick’s hip. “Babe?” AJ murmured into Nick’s ear, leaning fully over his back. 

“N, no.” Nick stuttered.   
“I wanted to do that I’m doing now,” AJ began, “but I wanted you to hold onto the rails on the side of the stage and I didn’t care if every god damn fan watched us.” AJ told him quietly

Nick gasped as AJ pushed a hand between his shoulder blades and pushed him flat onto the bed, taking his hand from around Nick’s cock. Nick whimpered at the loss of AJ’s hand but pliantly let AJ manhandle him further onto the bed. 

AJ slid his hands under the waist of Nick’s shorts and pulled them down his legs, letting out a bubble of a laugh as Nick weakly tried to kick them off. He didn’t have any underwear on now so Nick’s laid out on the bed, hips slowly pushing down into the mattress, trying to build up some friction, his pink and white striped t-shirt tucked up around his middle and his head is flopped down onto the bed, turned to one side as he grinned at AJ over his shoulder. 

“Not sure that’s the smartest idea you’ve ever had!” Nick laughed.   
“Since when have I ever had good ideas?!” AJ grinned as he fumbles with the belt on his shorts before stepping out of them. “And to clarify, you mean the public bit? Assume you’re happy with this bit?!” He asked, raising Nick’s hips up so he’s on his knees, his arse high in the air as AJ settles on his own knees behind him. 

Nick nodded enthusiastically. “Fuck yeah, man.” He breathed as AJ ran his hand under Nick’s t-shirt, his hand resting on the back of Nick’s neck. 

Nick nearly flew off the bed in shock as all of a sudden, AJ’s tongue pressed against his entrance, the hair of his beard tickling Nick’s skin as AJ keeps his hand on Nick’s neck and the other hand pressed his thumb into the flesh of Nick’s arse, pulling his cheek aside slightly and AJ poked his tongue inside of Nick. 

Nick grabbed whatever he could of the bedsheets as he struggled to stay on his knees, gasping underneath of AJ’s ministrations. “Fuck dude, fuck...” he groaned and AJ laughed from behind him. 

“Alright there Carter?” He teased, finding some lube on the table by them, flicking it open and coating his index finger before he pushed it into Nick. 

“Do it again.” Nick panted breathlessly.   
“The finger thing?” AJ asked innocently.  
“No, arsehole, the tongue.” Nick pleaded, a bead of sweat pooling at his temple.   
“Come on babe, you can ask nicer than that.” AJ told him, twisting his finger around and catching Nick’s prostate, wrenching a groan out of Nick that went straight to AJ’s groin.   
“Please, please Alex...” Nick panted. Calling AJ “Alex” wasn’t new, as such, the boys generally did it to piss AJ off, but Nick had used it in bed once with AJ and the reaction had been so overwhelming that he kept it for the bedroom now. 

AJ pulled his index finger out of Nick very slowly before he swiped his tongue over Nick’s entrance, the blond bucking underneath him. 

“Fuck...” Nick moaned loudly. 

A thump on the wall made the pair of them jump as Kevin’s voice filtered through the thin walls. 

“Keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep!” He yelled.   
“Stop pretending you’re not getting your rocks off to us!” AJ laughed through the wall and there was a soft thud, like Kevin had thrown something at the wall in frustration. 

AJ moves his hand from Nick’s neck and ran it down his back to his arse. “Guess who's listening baby?” He grinned and Nick shuddered.   
“Fuck off.” He muttered with a grin at AJ.   
“Wanna freak him out and call his name?!” AJ laughed, sliding two fingers into Nick’s arse, scissoring him with one hand and lubing himself up with the other hand. 

“Oh, oh Kev!” Nick laughed loudly. “That’s it baby, right there!” He cried theatrically and then let out a real moan as AJ added a third finger. 

“AJ, will you shut him up so I can sleep!” Kevin hollered and AJ laughed loudly at how annoyed Kevin sounded. 

“You should see him Kev, he’s so hot for you right now!” AJ yelled back as Nick whimpered beneath his fingers. 

“Don’t Aje, don’t tell him...” Nick pleaded, his cock leaking precome from the tip as AJ withdrew his fingers, lined up to Nick and without any warning, pushed inside Nick until he was balls deep in Nick. 

“But it’s true baby, you’re so hot for him, aren’t you?” AJ teased as he pulled back and slammed into Nick again, “Reckon if he came in here and let you fuck his face, you’d come so hard, wouldn’t you?” AJ panted, not being particularly quiet as Nick gasped silently, more and more turned on as he realised that Kevin could probably hear AJ through the wall. “I’d fuck you so hard and he’d suck you down and then he’d let you come over his chest, over his face, fuck Nick, imagine coming over Kev’s face...” AJ breathed, pistoning in and out of Nick’s body, loving the way Nick was more or less boneless now and just letting AJ pound into him. 

For a minute or so, there was just the exquisite sound of flesh on flesh, both men panting and groaning, lost in their own worlds and then AJ leant over Nick’s back. “Imagine he’s the one fucking you.” He teased, gripping Nick’s cock in his right hand and in two hard pulls, Nick was crying out Kevin’s name as quietly as he could manage, which wasn’t quiet at all, and it was too much for AJ who tensed, his body as far into Nick’s as it could go, hearing Nick moan out Kevin’s name was one of the hottest reactions he’d ever experienced in bed and then he was coming inside of Nick’s body, his movements erratic before he collapsed over Nick’s body, sending them to a heap on the bed, AJ sliding out of Nick’s body as he did so. 

“I can’t believe you made me do that!” Nick hissed, a little annoyed but too consumed by his orgasm to care very much. “What if he heard?”

“It’s so hot that I can make you think of him whilst coming on my cock.” AJ grinned wickedly, ignoring the question and grabbing his t-shirt from the floor and giving them both a cursory wipe down before Nick wrapped his arms around AJ, leaning in his shoulder and feeling come trickling out of him as he did so. 

“He wouldn’t have heard.” AJ reassured Nick. “You were too quiet.” He yawned.   
“I fucking hope so.” Nick yawned back.   
“Sleep Carts, lets deal with this aftermath tomorrow.” AJ murmured, slipping into sleep before bed even got the last word out. 

“Night Alex.” Nick mumbled and then he too was asleep.


End file.
